


Changing Gears

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Driving, First Kiss, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rolls his eyes. “You’ve been back for like a month, Arthur. I hardly think your in the position to judge me on my choice of transportation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Gears

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff of Merlin teaching Arthur to drive a manual transmission. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“What I don’t understand is if you’ve been alive this whole time, why you're still driving this crappy thing,” Arthur asks, eyeing Merlin’s car dubiously. 

Merlin rolls his eyes. “You’ve been back for like a month, Arthur. I hardly think your in the position to judge me on my choice of transportation.”

“You’ve kept me hidden away in your flat for the last month, Merlin. I’ve watched nothing but crap telly, according to you,” Arthur says as if he isn’t sure how Merlin can distinguish between what’s good and what’s crap. “And if I’ve learnt anything it’s that people are obsessed with their cars. Cars, sex, and money,” he says counting off on his fingers. 

“Yes,” Merlin agrees. “People who want to make a statement and get noticed. Which I don’t want, since there’s that whole pesky never dying thing I have going on.”

“Well, there has to be something better than this,” Arthur argues. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Merlin says patting the bonnet with his hand. “He’s just upset because he doesn’t even know how to drive.”

“She?” Arthur repeats skeptically. “Is she even safe to drive?”

“You once faced down a dragon on horseback wearing nothing but flimsy armor,” Merlin reminds him. “This is way safer than anything you did before. Trust me.”

Arthur’s face grows serious, “I’ve always trusted you.”

Something tightens in Merlin stomach and he squeezes Arthur’s shoulder. This is new between them, since Arthur returned. They were always close before, but there now there is more talking, and more honesty. And maybe they’re slowly acknowledging something that has been just below the surface.

“Good,” Merlin says after a long moment. “Then get in.”

Arthur walks around the front of the car and slides into the driver’s seat. Merlin bites back a laugh as he slides into the passenger seat – he’s never seen Arthur look so uncomfortable. 

“So you’ve watched me do it, and it’s just a matter of getting the rhythm down,” Merlin reassures him. “Press in the clutch, and put it in gear.”

“Got it,” Arthur says.

“Now, give it gas as you release the clutch,” Merlin instructs. 

The car lurches forward and then stalls. Merlin bites his lip as Arthur makes a frustrated noise. 

Arthur’s fist is still curled around the gear stick when Merlin reaches over and squeezes his hand. “Try again, you can do it.”

Arthur rubs his free hand through his hair and lets out a long sigh. “Horses were easier,” he mumbles. 

“That’s only because you had been riding a horse since you could walk,” Merlin points out. “Accelerate a little more this time.”

It takes three more tries before he gets the car going and Arthur lets out a wooop of success. 

“Ok, now shift into second,” Merlin says as they speed up. 

“Got it,” Arthur says, as his eyes flick down from the dirt road to the gear stick. The car jerks but Arthur manages to shift into second. 

“You’re doing it!” Merlin shouts. 

Arthur turns his head and smiles, wide and open. 

“Ok, shift back down to first and then stop at the crossroads up here, remember to keep the clutch in as you break,” Merlin instructs. 

Arthur nods and slows down. The car trembles slightly but rolls to a stop. He puts the car in neutral and pulls up the hand break. 

“I did it!” Arthur cries. 

Merlin’s leans across into the driver seat, fists Arthur’s shirt in his hands and kisses him full on the mouth. Arthur is frozen for a moment before he kisses back enthusiastically. 

After a moment they break away, panting slightly and staring at each other in wonder. 

“I knew you could do it,” Merlin finally says. 

Arthur throws his head back and laughs. “And what do I get if I can get past second gear?”

Merlin pulls back and settles himself back in his seat, leveling Arthur with a heated look. “You’ll just have to find out.”


End file.
